bleach_fanon_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawfiel Tragier
Name:Lawfiel Tralgier Nickname(s): Law, Holy Surguen Alias(es): Wandenreich(formerly), Edel (current) Race:Quincy Spirit Weapon: A Katana known as Seinaru mesu(Holy Scalpel) Age: 500 Gender:Male Birthday: march 30 Height: 6'3 Weight: 160 Blood type: B Affiliation: Wandenreich Occupation: Elite Shcustafel. Docter Epithet : S-surgeon Appearance: Law appears as a tall lanky male in his mid 20s with a black goatee and medium length black hair with a beany type hat that he always wears along with his White Dress pants and a long sleeve button up shirt and a vest over it with a white cloak that covers his entire body (except his head) Personality:Calm, Never one to jump the gun on anything Fear(s): Not Being able to Fix something Likes: Doctors Dislikes: War-Mongers Habit(s): Surgery on smaller injurys overworking Flaw(s): Tends to Overlook a person Talent(s): Surgery, Battle Strategist Love Interest(s): TBD Friend(s): TBD Strength(s): Overwhelming swordmanship Weaknesses: he may lose interest in his opponent if he thinks the battle will be draen out equipment: Medallion: Lawfiel possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai Quincy Cross: Lawfiel carries a quincy cross that is attatched to the hilt of his swors Abilities: Signature Skill:Reconstruction 1)Ransōtengai: A high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement 2)Quincy: Vollständig: A part of Quincy evolution and the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil. It is the easiest ability to understand because a practitioner's appearance and power change drastically 3)Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: A powerful Quincy spell that creates an area of Reishi shaped with countless Quincy crosses protruding from the ground: Though its effects remain unseen, Royd Lloyd described it as "the spell of maximum protection among the Quincy techniques of offense and defense" and stated the "light of the lord" will "strike dead" anything which comes within its limits. 4)Gintō: Gintō are small liquid-filled capsules that store Reiryoku, and are used by the Quincy for spell casting in the same way that Shinigami use Kidō. Like Kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. 5)Seele Schneider: The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the Reishi of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Uryū also stated that using it increased his spiritual power 6)Reishi Heisō (霊子兵装, Spirit Particle War-Garb; Viz "Spirit Armor"): 7)all forms of Blut: A Quincy ability that gives a practitioner inhuman defensive and offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, Quincy increase their attack and defense power drastically. Though Blut is significantly dangerous, it has one big flaw; the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time.Echt Quincy inherits it from birth while Gemischt Quincy must train to attain it 8)Hirenkyaku: An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high- speed movements by riding on the flow of Reishi created below the user's feet 9)Archery: It is the most used form of combat among the Quincy. Since they're still human, maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. 10)Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance, and tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of Reiatsu. 11)Reishi Manipulation: A Quincy uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Reiryoku to create weapons. They fight using a power from outside.They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between Reishi and Reiryoku as a source of power. The ability to manipulate such energy allows for a variety of abilities offensive, defensive and supportive 12)Soul-made Silver (霊化銀, Reika Gin): Soul-synthesized silver was used by Ryūken Ishida to construct the hidden chamber in which Uryū trains 13)Soul-made Glass (霊化硝子, Reika Garasu): Like soul-synthesized silver, soul-synthesized glass was used to construct the hidden chamber in the Karakura Hospital. 14)Immortal-Like:due to his ability he has reconstruction himsel and made himself immortal though he may be killed in battle he id ageless 15-17 has a range of 15ft 15)the main ability of his schrift is to be able to remove body parts with out the person dying thw opponent will not bleed but will still feel the pain this ability is only limited to 5 people at a timw whilr not using volstanding though going up to 5 may drain him quicker this ability does not just effect people he may use it on animals and objects as well 16)he can change the places of the limbs of anyone or anything making a person legs replace wherw there arns arw etc 17)he can remove organs and place them in a square like object in which he can do whatever hr pleases with but the target will not die because of the removal of the organ and he has to physically be touching the persons body where the organ is to be able to this. His ability does have limits and depending on how many people hes using it on he may end up overusing his power 18)Immense Spiritual Power 19)counter shock: the ability to send an electrical current (almost like a defibrilator) that kills lesser hollow and stuns or injure stronger beings 20)gamma knife: An attack that could destroy all inner organs but both hands must be on the sword and the sword must be inside the person's chest or stomach 21)injection shot:almost like an actual shot it extends the blade of his weapon to the opponents and causes minor damage to the person's vody Fighting Style: martial arts, Archery and swordmanship Helig bolgen:His Long 7' foot katana known as Seinaru mesu that cut through almost anything but he prefers not to use it Vollstandig:Total Reconstuction(Operation Room) though the more he uses it the more it drains him (this form also gives him his holy halo and Wings A giant (35ft) Area is enclosed (can be escaped) but Law Has complete control of his schrift ability eith almost no limits being able to reconstruct to his full wishes (a person is able to get away from area by moving out of it this ability can move with Law but if a person stays out of his range they may fight him from a distance a person has 2 turns to react to the giant blue area) Backstory: he was born with The schrift S while The head captian was still Shunsui and was trained by his parents who were doctors who tought him about human, soul reapers, and hollow bodys alike and very poweful quincys he had been trained in swordmanship and because of his rough training he has become almost completly cold and was to be a member of the sternritter knowing his duty from the young age of 8 and using his abilities to keep himself alive seeing the schrifts change as diffrent people became diffrent sternritters he believes human life as dull and has become very loyal to his quincy bretheren and has never been one to leave The Wandenreich. He continues to learn more of the outside world and has taken his place among the most powerful sternritter . After defecting he now currently resides as the docter for Edel sieger. Still keeping his hatred towards both hollow and reaper alike he now just wishes for a way to make peace so that he could just remain in his own mind and away from the world as much as possible